Heaven
by Kotay3
Summary: Satoshi is slowly breaking. Will Daisuke be there in time to save him?Warnings: Shonenai and suicide attempt. SatoDai


**Disclaimer: I own nothin'**

**Heaven**

It was dark. There was no light. He felt his spirit sink into despair.

Satoshi tried to escape from the darkness that was slowly consuming his soul, turning his already pained heart into ice.

He'd always hidden his feelings behind a cold emotionless mask that had managed to fool everyone in his surrounding, but he wasn't sure if he could hold up his facade much longer. It was getting harder and harder for each day that passed by.

Satoshi felt a sharp stab of pain his heart and he knew that he simply couldn't take it any more. The pain and loneliness finally gotten too much for him.

As Satoshi walked towards the bathroom he let his mind wander to the red-head Daisuke Niwa, the boy who had captured his heart.

He knew that he could never be his, thinking of the fact that Daisuke seemed to be in love with Riku and then there were the Krad /Dark problem.

Krad, his other half anted to see Daisuke and Dark dead and Satoshi could never let him hurt Daisue. Ever.

He had to stop the homicidal and sadistic angel, and taking his life seemed to be the only way of breaking the curse that had ran his entire life.

Satoshi remembered his mother telling him when he was small never to let anyone or anything become precious to him. All of his life he'd been forced to push everyone away, building up a wall of ice shielding his heart, never to let anyone close to him.

And yet, somehow the red-head had managed to break through that wall and went straight into his heart.

Even though Krad and Dark were mortal enemies, Satoshi and Daisuke had become somewhat like friends. Satoshi had fallen for the Niwa boy from the first time their eyes met, though he knew that his feelings would never be returned. He didn't need Krad's sarcastic remarks to understand that much.

All he could do was to love him from afar, to watch his sweet adoring smile, knowing that the other boy would never feel the same way.

Satoshi snapped out of his thoughts as he reached the bathroom cabinet. He opened it and took out a razorblade. Ignoring Krad's more or less desperate calls, pushing him to the back of his mind, he ran the blade across his wrists, colouring his pale skin red with his blood.

The image of Daisuke's smile was the last thing that Satoshi saw before darkness overwhelmed him.

The school bell rang announcing the end of the last lesson of the day. Daisuke had volunteered to bring the Satoshi's homework and headed towards the commander's apartment.

/ So, Dai-chan, when are you gonna tell creepy boy that you love him// Dark asked making Daisuke blush.

/ Dark, don't call him that, and its not that simple you know. Besides, he probably doesn't feel the same way. / Daisuke replied.

/ Haven't you seen the way he looks at you when he thinks that no ones looking and how he stares at you in class // How obvious can a guy be? Dark thought to himself, grinning as he continued.

/ But you wouldn't mind creepy boy having his way with you, doing all kinds of naughty stuff, ne Dai-chan//

/ Dark/ Daisuke practically screamed, blushing madly as Dark sent him a series of R-rated images before retreating to a corner of his mind to take a nap.

Suddenly Daisuke found himself outside Satoshi's apartment. He rang the doorbell and waited. When nobody answered he pulled down the doorhandel, just to find the door open.

"This is strange; Satoshi would never leave his front door unlocked."

Daisuke thought as he stepped inside.

"Hiwatari-kun!" He called out, his voice echoed in the white spotless apartment.

/Dark, wake up! I have a bad feeling about this. /

/…/

/Dark/ Daisuke began to panic. Something was definitely not right. He could feel it.

He ran towards Satoshi's bedroom, still calling out his name.

Then suddenly he saw a light shining through the door to the bathroom. He ran towards it and started banging on the locked door.

"Hiwatari-kun, are you in there? Is everything all right? Hiwatari-kun…!"

There was still no answer and Daisuke became mare and more desperate.

/ Dark! I need your help/ He cried.

With Darks help he succeeded to unlock the door and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him.

Satoshi lay in a pool of blood; his pale skin was white as snow.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke cried out as the tears started to fall from his eye making his sight blurry.

He ran over to the cabinet grabbing some packages of bandage before kneeling down to the body in front of him. As he wrapped up Satoshi's wrists he prayed to any god that cared to listen. He took Satoshi's head in his lap, his fingers desperately searching for a pulse.

"Please Satoshi, please don't die. Don't leave me! Not before you know how much I love you…" Daisuke whispered, his voice trembled slightly and was thick with tears.

He bent down his head and captured Satoshi's cold lips with his own.

Satoshi was walking in a bright tunnel. Everything was so calm and so peaceful.

He walked towards the white light at the end of the tunnel, almost reaching it when he heard Daisuke's voice calling for him to come back. He felt something wet dripping on his face.

"Was Daisuke crying?" He thought. "For him?"

Then he felt Daisuke's soft warm lips covering his own.

The bright tunnel disappeared and Satoshi felt himself being drawn back to life by the love of his life.

Daisuke had almost given up hope when he felt Satoshi responding into the kiss, kissing him back.

He opened his eyes and his gaze met Satoshi's blue eyes.

"Daisuke, why are you here? Satoshi asked weakly, his hand reached up to caress the other boys cheek. He needed to know if it was real, that Daisuke really was there holding him.

"If this is a dream than I never want to wake up"

"No love, this isn't a dream, or then we would both be dreaming.

Satoshi's eyes winded.

/ He loves me/ He looked up at Daisuke; cerulean blue glimmered with unshed tears and hope.

"How can you love me when Krad had tried to kill you and Dark so many times and I wasn't able to stop him? I'm surprise'd that you don't hate me…" Satoshi avoided to meet Daisuke's eyes, not wanting to see the rejection or pity.

Daiukes heart nearly melted. He gently touched Satoshi's cheek, making the blunet look him in the eye. Daisuke smiled softly.

"Satoshi, I could never hate you. I you with all my heart. Its yours to keep… if you want it. "

Daisuke felt incredibly nervous. What if Satoshi didn't feel the same after all? What if he was disgusted with him? What if…

Daisuke's train of thought was cut of by a pair of lips connecting with his own in a passionate, tender and yet demanding kiss while Satoshi's arms encircled his neck. Slowly the need for air made them part. Ruby eyes met sapphire.

"I love you so much Daisuke. I could never dream that you would ever feel the same for me. "A rare smile graced Satoshi's lips.

"Silly, I've been in love with you ever since the first time I met you. And don't you ever do anything like this again." Daisuke said as his eyes fell on Satoshi's wrapped wrists.

"I almost lost you today. He said, pain and concern showing in his eyes, and I don't ever want to go through anything like this again. I can't live without you by my side. I love you and if you died then I wouldn't want to continue living.

Satoshi sat up and positioned the younger boy between his legs with Daisuke's head resting on Satoshi's chest.

"I won't. I promise. Not when I have you by my side.

Satoshi's eyes had lost their usual cold expression and he felt the ice around his heart melt away by the warmth of Daisuke's love.

He smiled softly as he watched the red-head snuggle up to the warmth in his arms.

"Aishiteru" Satoshi whispered in his ear.

"Aishiteru mo" Daisuke replied lovingly as their lips met in another passionate breathtaking kiss.

"Forever"

/ Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't hard to see

We're in heaven

/ Bryan Adams.


End file.
